1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to ratchet wrenches, and more particularly, to a ratchet wrench which is water and dust resistant.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional reversible ratchet wrenches usually use a direction controller to drive the pawl to move between a left position and a right position. When the pawl is stayed in the left position, the rotatable ratchet wheel that is engaged with the pawl may freely rotate in a counterclockwise direction. On the contrary, the ratchet wheel may freely rotate in a clockwise direction when the pawl is stayed in the right position. The detailed structure of such reversible ratchet wrench can be learned from U.S. Pat. No. 6,575,060.
Because the above-mentioned conventional ratchet wrench does not provide any water and dust resistant mechanism at the installation position of the direction controller, the conventional ratchet wrench can not prevent water or dust from entering into an inside thereof. As a result, the controller and other internal parts of the conventional ratchet wrench tend to be corroded or jammed after the ratchet wrench is used for a long time.